


thicc in the right motherfuckin' places

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NHL Bye Week, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, This is a self indulgent tale about cale's tits ok, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Cale wants Conor's attention. Luckily, she knows just how to do that.
Relationships: Cale Makar/Conor Timmins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	thicc in the right motherfuckin' places

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ki, em bee, dhils, and glazedsun for betaing this!!
> 
> the title of this story come's from doja cat's [tia tamera.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8_d53-1G2o) yes, it's a song about tits. yes, this is a story about titties.

Cale has… a plan. Of sorts.

She truly just wants to fluster Conor to no end, and normally she knows just the thing that’ll work––her tits. But the two of them are spending their bye week in Hawai’i, and she wants to do something special. 

So when she’d packed a revealing bathing suit to wear to the beach, she’d promised herself she’d only use it for emergencies. She didn’t _need_ to flaunt her tits around Conor. 

It’s just fun though.

So when Conor mentions going to the beach, she smiles.

“You mean it?” she asks, schooling her face into something that isn’t an evil smirk. Cale’s going to have some fun.

“Yeah, I wanna get some sun before I completely ruin my sleep schedule watching _Grey’s_. Gimme until after this episode.” Conor chuckles, turning back to his iPad.

Sigh.

“Conor, please. We’re in _paradise_. Tell me we’re actually going to be doing _something_ this week.” She pouts, looking up at her partner through her eyelashes.

“I mean,” he says, pulling her close. “If you had other ideas, I’d be willing to hear them out.”

“Baby,” she says. “I want to go to the _beach_.”

“Then go,” he challenges. “Do you need me out there?”

“I’d _like_ you out there,” Cale says. “But if I need to convince you to come out, I can.”

Conor snorts. “Yeah, how?”

“Conor,” Cale says, her voice a little breathless. “Please? Please come with me?”

Conor’s cheeks flush, but he stays strong. “That’s all you got?”

“Fine. You can come out whenever you want,” she says. She rolls her eyes, walking over to her suitcase and taking out her swimsuit. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she guesses.

“Thank you,” he says, turning back to his iPad.

She sighs, walking into the bathroom, changing quickly.

The plunge of the bathing suit top does wonders for her figure, showing cleavage where she needs, but not enough to be too much. It covers enough to leave _some_ to the imagination, but it’s skimpy enough to accomplish _just_ what she wants with Conor.

And she wants to have a bit of fun, anyway. 

The bottoms are cheeky as hell too––basically, she’s showing off all her assets, and if Conor doesn’t do _anything?_ Cale’s gonna have to break up with him. 

When she opens the door, Conor’s on their bed, but over the sheets. Truly, a good sign for what she’s trying to do.

“How’s the episode?” she asks, leaning against the doorframe. Conor looks up and his eyes widen, his cheeks flushing over his stubble.

“It’s great, uh. What are you wearing?” Conor asks, and she smiles. 

“Just wanted to change it up, wear something a little more revealing to get a better tan, you know?” she lies through her teeth. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“I––”

“Unless there’s something else you’d rather do.” Cale’s voice is sickeningly sweet. She runs a hand through her hair, pulling a hair tie off her wrist to put her hair in a ponytail. 

“You don’t tan,” is all that comes out of Conor’s mouth. “You burn.”

“Then you’d better come and make sure I don’t burn, right?” She asks. She walks over to the side of the bed Conor’s sitting on––it’s not her fault the sunscreen is on his bedside table. She bends down, unable to keep the corners of her lips from quirking up as she hears Conor’s breath hitch. 

“My eyes _are_ up here, baby,” she says, meeting his dark, blown eyes. “Is there something you’d like? Because I need help putting sunscreen on.”

Conor makes a sort of pained noise and oh, this is too good. He nods, making room for her to sit on the bed, but no. Cale’s going in for the kill.

She opens the little bottle of sunscreen and squirts some on her chest, rubbing it in slow circles. “Help me?”

“You’re going to kill me,” Conor says. Cale giggles, tilting her head to the side.

“What do you mean? I’m just trying to not get a burn, you know? I burn _so_ easily,” she says, kneeling down on the bed, making sure she breathes a little heavier so Conor’s aware that Cale knows what she’s doing. 

“You do. Maybe you should stay in here,” Conor says, his voice a little deeper, a little huskier, and, well. 

“What would we do here?” Cale asks, giving him a blatant once over, the corners of her lips quirking at how Conor’s dick has filled out in his sleep pants.

“I’ve got a couple ideas,” he says, pulling her close. Cale squeaks, laugh turning into a moan as Conor kisses over her neck. 

“Oh, _Conor_,” she moans. “Took–– took you long enough.”

“You’re a little shit,” Conor says, pulling her on top of him. He grinds up against her, and she gasps, already wet and getting wetter.

“I’m _yours,_” Cale breathes, finally, _finally_, kissing him.

It’s not soft or sweet. Conor’s kiss is deep and commanding, like diving into the deep end of the pool. It’s just that instead of swimming, Cale’s drowning, and she finds herself less and less wanting to come up for air. 

“You’re damn right you are.” Conor grins, reaching around to pull Cale’s top off. Cale’s truly breathing heavy now, grinding her hips in slow circles over Conor. “Though you’re all set to go outside all marked up from my mouth, aren’t you?”

Cale’s eyes widen, unsure of when the tables turned. She nods, her cheeks flushing even more when Conor’s grin turns into a smirk. “What a _good girl_ you are for me.” He turns them over, pulling off her bathing suit bottom. 

Cale whines. “Dirty pool, c’mon. That’s not fair.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks, taking one of her nipples between his teeth and pulling gently. Pleasure and pain zing through her and she arches her chest towards him. “You flaunting these in my face was fair?”

“They, they got your attention. Didn’t they?” Cale says, whining as Conor marks her right next to her nipple. “Baby, c’mon, get _in_ me.”

“Oh, no. We’ve got nothing to do all day,” he says, kissing down Cale’s body. “I’m going to take my sweet time with you.”

He kisses down her belly, over her hips, completely missing her pussy. When she whines, Conor nips at her thigh. “Patience, kitten.”

Cale whimpers, covering her eyes. “You’re so unfair,” she says. “Con, I _need_ you.”

Conor smiles. “You _need_ me, huh? How bad?”

“Conor,” she begs. “I need you so _bad_. I want your fingers, or your mouth, or your dick, anything, just please touch me!”

He smirks. “I don’t think you deserve it yet.”

Cale’s pulse quickens, and she props herself up on her elbows to watch Conor walk over to his bedside table, where they’re keeping the condoms, the lube and her––

Her vibrator. 

“Hey, hey,” Cale begs, her pulse quickening. She can feel herself get slicker as Conor pulls it out, smirking at her. It’s a funny little clit vibe, rabbit ears with the ability to clench down just enough to get her writhing and moaning. 

“You want this? Come a couple times from this and maybe I’ll fuck you,” he says, his voice a little hesitant, but all she wants is him and that vibe on her and him in her immediately.

“Please,” she says, spreading her legs. Conor groans, pushing off his sleep pants and boxers and climbing back on the bed. 

“You’re gonna have to stay quiet,” Conor says, placing the vibrator’s bunny ears on either side of her clit as he turns it on. “The walls in this hotel are thin.”

“You know I ca–– _oh, fuck_,” she moans, arching her hips off the bed to grind against the vibe. Conor’s pinching the ears just in the slightest around her clit, but it’s on the highest setting and nonstop and, oh, oh––

“Con, it’s so much––” she moans as soft as she can, but she wants to scream. She’s so wet, begging for anything and everything from Conor, and he’s got no remorse.

“Come on, baby, come for me,” he says. “But if you come, it isn’t going to stop.”

She nods, a loud moan ripping through her as she comes hard against the toy. She’s on a high, from coming hard, but she’s not able to come down because Conor’s clenching the toy just a little tighter.

“Conor!!” she moans, reaching for him. 

“God, you really are loud, huh?” he asks, already knowing the answer. “We should’ve brought a gag, huh?”

“Conor, please!” she says, pulling him down for a kiss. Conor chuckles into the kiss, moving the vibrator in little circles, and the heat that had been doused for about a second in the pit of Cale’s stomach is back, like someone had poured gasoline on it and lit a match.

“Just come one more time, and then I’ll clean you up and give you my cock, okay baby girl?” he asks, and she nods, whimpering and whining as he marks over her neck and collarbone. The boys are going to chirp her to no end when they both get back from bye week, but she’s shared a wall with EJ before, so he’s got no legs to stand on after that game where Nate humped him on the ice.

“Please, please, please, _please!_” she moans, arching her back as she comes hard. Conor grins, turning the vibrator off. He slides down between her legs, smirking as she takes a second to breathe.

“You okay?” Conor asks, and Cale smiles. They might be having more intense sex, but Conor’s always so attentive to what Cale may be feeling. 

She nods. “Green, go. Want your mouth.”

Conor smiles, pressing kiss after kiss to her lips. Cale gasps, feeling the aftershocks of her second orgasm with every press of his lips to her skin. “Con,” she moans out.

“I’m right here,” he says. “Let me take care of you.”

He pulls her lips apart, flattens his tongue, and licks over her before stopping at her clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, I’m so swollen,” she whines, breathing heavy. 

He hums, sucking gently at her clit. Cale shouts, biting her knuckle to keep herself from screaming. 

“None of that, kitten. I wanna hear you,” Conor says, pulling back and wiping his lower lip with his thumb. He reaches forward and presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing in small, fast circles and Cale absolutely wails.

“Fuck me, oh my god!” Cale says. It’s on the knife’s edge of too much and not enough, the brink of orgasm and edging around it, and Cale’s completely drunk off of it. Conor chuckles. 

“I think this was your plan all along, huh? Get me hot and bothered so I punish you and make you come until you can’t?” he wonders aloud, sliding his fingers down so he can slide two fingers into her easily before going back to sucking and licking at her clit. Cale’s almost in tears, clenching down hard against Conor’s fingers and coming hard against them. Conor sucks her through it until it’s too much and she’s wincing away.

“Please,” she says finally. “Need something in me. Need _you_ in me, Con.”

Conor nods, leaning up to kiss her. Cale can taste herself on his tongue, and fuck, it’s something so dirty and hot that she never will admit she loves. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Conor positions himself between her legs, lining up and pushing in slow. It’s…

Big, so big. She feels full, and it’s sensitive and too much and not enough all at once. She barely registers Conor grabbing her hand, but she opens her eyes and he’s smiling at her, and _fuck._

“Fuck, baby,” Conor says, and Cale sort of just processes that she’s been babbling all this instead of thinking it, but she’s past the point where she can be ashamed. She locks her legs around Conor’s waist and grips the headboard.

“C’mon, Con, get yours,” she says, and she knows exactly how she looks: red hair mussed on the white pillowcase, purple-red hickies and bite marks angry on her pale skin, she looks like something out of a porno. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” Conor says, pulling out and thrusting back in. Cale whines, meeting his hips with hers as much as she can. She clenches down around him just to hear Conor moan.

They fall into a steady pattern, found with ease. Cale moans Conor’s name, crying out when Conor starts rubbing her off while fucking her. 

“Conor!” she moans, writhing against his touch. It’s so, so much, in the best way. Her body feels like it’s on fire, too much stimulation for one day, and every new touch just feels like electricity.

She comes hard not long after, as Conor’s hand speeds up steadily. Cale clenches down as she’s coming and Conor’s thrusts become more and more erratic after that. 

“Come for me, Conor,” she begs, and that’s what sends Conor over, coming hard in her. 

It takes a moment for the two of them to come down from their high, but Conor pulls out and falls on the bed next to her before anything gets too gross.

“You,” he begins, “are going to be the death of me one day.”

“If this is how I go, I don’t mind that,” Cale laughs, feeling a little floaty. Conor chuckles, getting up to go get a wet washcloth. Cale sighs, letting her eyes close while she hears the water. 

“Hey, hey, no,” Conor says softly, and Cale feels a hand on her shoulder before she opens her eyes. “I need to clean you up, and then we can go to sleep.”

Cale nods, opening her eyes. Conor smiles, going over cleaning her up between her legs gently before putting the cloth in the bathroom. 

“Come _here_,” she whines, snuggling under the covers. “You’re so far away.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Conor says, walking back over to slide into bed.

“Yeah you were,” Cale says, giggling at her own joke. Conor pulls her close, letting her rest her head on his chest.

“I love you,” Conor says, and that’s the last thing Cale hears before she’s drifting off to sleep.


End file.
